the moment Squall gave up
by RinHikari
Summary: Squall and the gang are on a seeD mission that goes horribly wrong see what happened make Squall give up reedited


the worst day of my life.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or any characters in it; They belong to Squaresoft.  
  
The sun shone brightly during the early morning of February 18th. Squall and his friends were on a mission in Dollet, in which the goal was to scout the area for enemies and look for a briefcase. It was a strange mission; even someone had heard Squall complain, "People shouldn't hire professionals like us just to look for a briefcase." This comment had been said, accompanied by frown of discontent, one could say.  
  
There was only one reason they were going through with the mission, and it was because the executives who had hired the SeeDs promised to reward them greatly. Also, it was rumored that they held Esther's President hostage.  
  
At first, Squall Leonhart didn't care that his father was being held captive. However, i had told him not to be so heartless. Thus, they were there, searching for the missing briefcase. Twenty boring minutes later, they came to a bench, situated near the Dollet Tower. They all decided to sit down and rest.   
  
Irvine was looking around, when he noticed an odd looking patch of grass. "Hey, check this out."  
  
"What is it, Irvy?" Selphie asked. She went to the place that Irvine had pointed out and uncovered an object. "Stupid! That's a briefcase! Pick it up and open it."  
  
Irvine did as he was told (can we say whipped?). Inside he saw a tangle of wires that appeared to be attached to a timer.   
  
"What's in the box Irv...." Selphie was cut off by a huge explosion.  
  
*  
  
A few weeks later Squall awoke in a hospital, and he found himself connected to a drip and covered in bandages. The nurses and doctors were so amazed that he was awake that they said that he should stay a little longer for tests, but he insisted that he had to go find his friends and asked them if they knew where they where.   
  
One of the doctors slipped him a piece of paper that had a number on it. It said to call the number and that he should find his friends there.   
  
Back at his apartment, Squall tried using the phone only to find that the phone company had stopped his service, since he hadn't been there to pay his bill. This left him no other choice but to use his cell phone. He hated using it but there was no other option. He called the number and waited for the people on the other line to pick up.  
  
"Hello, this is Balamb Funeral Services. How may I help you through your grief?"  
  
"Err....Hi. I'm Squall Leonhart. I was wondering if you knew where my friends were."  
  
"What were their names, sir?"  
  
"Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartilly, Seifer Almasy and Zell Dincht."  
  
"I've heard of all of them except Quistis and Irvine."  
  
Squall went silent, it suddenly dawning on him that all but two of his friends were dead.  
  
"Sir, are you all right?"  
  
"...."  
  
"sir?"  
  
"...D-D-Did you bury them?"  
  
"Yes, they are buried in Dollet Cemetery, in the west wing if you would like to visit them"  
  
"T-T-Thank you." With that said, Squall hung up and sat down on the bed.Shortly afterwards Squall fell into a deep nightmarish sleep.It was a week or so until Squall went back to work, but it seem as if he wasnt there at all he was more in his shell than ever and he seemed so depressed sometimes that he didnt eat,me and Irvine were realy starting to worry about him.I asked him a couple of times if there was anything that was bothering him or anything i could help him with but he ether blow up at me or said nothing to me at all.The next two years passed by fairly quickly to me and by january 2nd me and irvine were engaged.  
  
We invited Squall to the engagement party but he said that he couldnt come.Awhile after this Laguna the president of esther was publicaly executed for attempting to assinate Mike Scence(the leader of the organization that hired seeD that fateful day).  
  
This was too much for Squall first Ellone leaves ,then nearly all his friends die and now his father has been killed it pushed him over the edge.  
  
Squall ran out of garden and ran as fast as he could to his apartment .Once he was there he got into the Raganok flew as quickly as he could to Dollet Cemetery. When he was there, he ran through to the west wing of the cemetery and knelt down by his friends' graves and ran his hand over the one that read:   
  
Selphie Tilmitt  
  
Great friend   
  
Dedicated seeD  
  
Died on the field  
  
May you finally find peace  
  
At that moment Squall broke down into floods of tears. "We'll all be together soon... I promise."  
  
He then turned to leave and flew the Raganrok back to his apartment.  
  
When he returned, Squall got out a piece of paper and pen and wrote a note saying:  
  
To all those left that it may concern:  
  
I've decided I can't take being alone anymore. I'm going to join everyone. I hope you can forgive me, but it's the only way.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Squall Leonhart  
  
He picked up the piece of paper ,folded it up and put it away in a draw.He desided that he should try and live his life before he desides to end it.In the next year that went by Irvine and I were married Squall changed his mind and attended our wedding and gave a short speech.It appeared to everyone that Squall was out of his depression,but one day when he was having lunch with Irvine and I he collapsed suddenly and when we arrived at the hospital he had lapsed into a coma.The doctors said this had happened because of bottled up depression and auto-suggestion.They said he can wake up at anytime but the longer it is less likley it would be.We hoped Squall wasnt in pain as we saw him lay almost lifelessly in the hospital bed.He lyed there for weeks on end without a single movement before he final gave up the fight.We then had to go into his apartment to find him some clothes to give the funeral place for his funeral.Wen Irvine opened a draw and found a note saying  
  
To all those left that it may concern:  
  
I've decided I can't take being alone anymore. I'm going to join everyone. I hope you can forgive me, but it's the only way.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Squall Leonhart  
  
"well,he intended to die anyway by suicide" Irvine said  
  
"i wonder what stopped him"   
  
We founds some clothes and took them with us aswell as the letter,he was buried in the next few days next to his friends. his gravestone said  
  
Squall leonheart  
  
Commander  
  
loyal friend  
  
what the world has lost ,heaven has gained.  
  
may you finaly join your friends.  
  
"When he died that was the worst day of my life ."  
  
"Wow, that was a cool story Aunt Quistis!"  
  
"Don't forget, it's not just a story. It really happened all those years ago. Now off to bed with you."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
the end.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
a/n: so it was Quistis telling the story to her grandkids.  
  
anyway I hope you liked it.  
  
please don't forget to review.  
  
I'd also like to say thanks to library/moombagirl05 for her help.  
  
FLAMES WILL BE USED TO FUEL A BONFIRE! and its very cold in here so flames are welcomed. 


End file.
